o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Character Feats
Advanced Character Feats are feats with a great deal of prerequisites but also reward your character with very useful abilities. Ki Control Ki is a latent, inner energy that flows through all things - but its is different than the Force. Unless the Force, in which people are either born with the gift or not, all beings have potential to learn to control their ki...it just takes a great deal of training. Once one has unlocked their inner power, they are capable of many great abilities. Using ki is exhausting, however, and overuse can leave one tired and defenseless. Prerequisites Requires 16 Strength and 16 Wisdom. The character must also be of an organic race. Also requires Master of Forms feat. Benefits Character gains the following abilities: *'Power Aura': At the cost of 1 temporary ability point, the character can create a visible ki aura around themselves. This gives off light as a bright torch, and grants +1 to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution (these bonus points may not be used for other Ki attacks). The player must choose what color their aura is when this feat is chosen. It can not be changed. *'Ki Blast': The character launches a damaging blast of ki energy. This deals 1d4/level energy damage and costs 1 temporary Constitution point. The character can launch up to twice their Dexerity modifer in a single round, as long as they have enough Constitution points to spare. Each blast after the second consecutive launch suffers an additional -1 to their attack bonus (IE: 3rd: -1 bonus, 4th: -2 bonus, 5th: -3 bonus, etc) *'Flight': The character is able to fly (90ft/rd) with good maneuverability. This requires 1 temporary Dexterity point per minute of flight. For each Dexterity point used, the flight speed is doubled. Only 5 Dexterity points can be used at a time in this way. For each Dexterity point used to increase the speed after the 2nd one, the flight time is cut in half. *'Enhancement': The character may give themselves SN Strength 1, Dexterity 1 or Constitution 1 by sacrificing 10 temporary ability points, sacrificing 20 ability points will great SN Strength 2, Dexterity 2 or Constitution 2 and so on in that fashion. New Ki enhancements do not stack with previous Ki enhancements (ie:'' Sacrificing 10 to get SN Strength 1, than Sacrificing 10 more a round later to get SN Strength 2 does not work''). The enhancement will only last 1 minute at a time. *'Survival': At the cost of either 1 Dexterity point or 1 Constitution point, the character can ensure their survival in almost any environment (space, underwater, high pressure, radiation etc) provided they aren't taking direct damage from other sources. This ability can be used unconsciously and/or at will. If the character is is dying (below 0 hit points), this ability can be activated to postpone death, keeping the character unconscious but no longer losing hit points each round (stops the loss at -9 HP). Each ability point spent allows for one minute of survival. Costs The more ability points the character uses in a fight, the more exhausted they become. It takes eight hours of deep sleep to full restore a character's strength. Lotus Gate The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's ki flow. They limit the overall flow of ki within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the ki gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. Prerequisites Requires Character Level 3, Strength 18 and Constitution 18. Also requires Ki Control Feat and Master of Forms feat. Benefits The character can open ki gates within themselves to give their body great boosts in power. Each gate significantly damages the character when opened. This feat starts a character off with only knowing how to open the first gate, but the character can learn how to open more as they become more experienced. The character is able to open one gate every round, and may maintain the Lotus Gate for two rounds every level the character has. All enhancements gained through opening more gates stack with one another. After ending the Lotus Gate, the character is considered exhausted. The order of the Gates follow: #'The Gate of Opening: 'Releases the brain's limit the total strain on the muscles. Character gains +6 STR. Takes 1/4 remaining HP in damage. #'The Gate of Rest:' ''Releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person become miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just started.'' Character gains +4 CON, +20 to movement speed and is rid of all status-affecting ailments. Character gains immunity to fear. Takes -2 to AC. #'The Gate of Life:' Releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina. As a side effect, the user's skin turns red, indicating an increased blood-oxygen level. ''Character gains SN Strength 1, SN Constitution 1 and SN Dexterity 1. Also +4 to Reflex and Will Saves. Character gains additional two attacks per round. Takes 1/4 remaining HP in damage. #'The Gate of Pain': ' Releases the limit on oxygen intake in the lungs, creating much more oxygen for the body to use. ''Character gains SN Strength 2, +4 DEX and +20 to movement speed. Takes 10 HP damage after 1 round. #'The Gate of Closing: Releases the limit on the amount of ki released at one time. Character gains +10 temporarily ability points in all ability scores to be used only in Ki attacks, Spell-casting, Force-Use, Psion-abilities or other such techniques. Character gains +6 to Will Saves. Character takes 1/4 remaining HP in damage. #'The Gate of Joy': Removes the limit on how much fat and proteins the intestines can digest, and releases otherwise useless energy resources, giving the user even more power and stamina. ''Character gains SN Constitution 2 and SN Dexterity 2. Gains +10 to movement speed. Character gains additional two attacks per round. Takes -4 to AC. #'The Gate of Shock': ''Removes the limit on how fast the body can move, removes wastes from dead skin cells to feces, and gives the body a much cleaner system to work with, producing even more power and stamina. ''Character gains SN Strength 3 and SN Dexterity 3. Also gains an additional +20 to movement speed. Character gains additional three attacks per round. #'The Gate of Death''': ''Opens the final gate located at the heart and uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. All the energy in every individual cell is used up, giving the user a tremendous amount of power. This "big bang" effect is only temporary, and destroys every muscle in the user's body. Death is almost always assured when opening this gate. ''Character gains SN Strength 4, SN Constitution 3 and SN Dexterity 4. Character gains additional +30 to movement speed and gains another four additional attacks per round. Character gains damage reduction 10/-. After three rounds, the character dies or takes 5 character levels of experience damage (DM's discretion) and is left exhausted. Category:Feats Category:Advanced Character Feat